nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nitrome Wiki
Affiliating I see someone's put up a Nitrome Wiki advertisement and put a link that says "Edit Nitrome Wiki!" While I'm okay with the link being there I think it's only fair there be a link on Nitrome Wiki's main page encouraging users with fanart to edit our fanart Wiki. 15:46, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :I was thinking something about this before. We could affiliate Neutronized Wiki. 16:00, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :I did it. We could add Blueflake wiki. What do you think? 17:20, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Yay, add blueflake 01:58, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Affiliating German Nitrome Wiki Sometime ago, a user called Krankomat started up the German Nitrome Wiki. Often times when a new wiki starts up, it's in a mess, not many articles are created, and there is no colour (other than the basic Wikia colour). Krankomat did a pretty good job setting up the wiki, and it looks really good (it even has some articles we haven't even written yet!). Along with some other pictures we don't have yet, I was impressed how good his wiki looked, and how he wrote original content and didn't just go, rip text from the Nitrome Wiki, translate it, and place it on the proper pages. He also seems to have uploaded images himself, and taken none from us. If he approves of an affiliation, could we affiliate his wiki? -- 13:15, April 11, 2012 (UTC) That would be good. We should also affiliate the Spanish Nitrome Wiki. It isn't for the purpose of creating a bigger job for us, just that if someone wants to edit a wiki in another language, they're free to. 13:30, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :That's fine! The wiki looks so good, and if we affiliate the wikis, we can share or images, articles, etc. And help Krankomat with his wiki. The Spanish wiki is smaller, but I think we're enough spanish users in the wiki to take it better. Also, I want to take all the wikis with the same style, 'cause I've seen wikis in different languages that could be seen better all with the same style. What do you think? 16:35, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know if "affiliate" is the right word to use here, but we can certainly put a link to the Wiki on here. And I totally agree with Santi on this, that it's okay to share images and "use" (not rip, gee, why so derogatory towards other Wikis?) similar content to this Wiki's pages. They will help create a good Nitrome Wiki experience for all users who speak different languages. :One thing, though: if we are going to have this many affiliates, it might not look good if we put them all on the main page. Perhaps we should set up a separate page for affiliates later, or put them up with our Wiki navigation. A thought. 22:42, April 11, 2012 (UTC) The main problem in affiliating is how wide a range of topics we cover. I have no problem affiliating Blueflake Wiki, Neutronized, etc. but we also need to link to other nitrome wikis too. The people are on the wiki to read about Nitrome, not Neutronized, however interesting it may be. Also, one of the main reasons that we put them on the main page is to help direct traffic to those wikis. If we create Nitrome:Affiliates, the chances of someone going to one of those wikis is slim. I suggest we affiliate all languages of Nitrome Wikis, because they have a bigger chance of being what the reader is searching for. We could affiliate Blueflake and Neutronized on the Fanfiction Wiki. I think that this is a better, not perfect solution. We could create the affiliates page for the extra wikis, although, like I said, it wouldn't help the wikis as much as putting them on the main page of the Fanficition Wiki. Also Santi, your point about creating a consistant style on all the wikis is a good idea, although we should work with the people organizing the other wikis. Otherwise, it would seem kinda forceful. 13:10, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :No problem! We can use interwiki links in the mainpage like in Billy page! 16:08, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::So, has it been agreed that the German Nitrome Wiki can be affiliated? -- 23:00, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :::I am okay with it, although I was reminded of the Steamlands Wiki incident. One could argue that affiliating German Nitrome Wiki is like Nitrome Wiki affiliating its own articles, but in a different language. 00:31, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::: I think that all languages of Nitrome wikis should be affiliated. Because we are obviously kind of like them, even if we are bigger. But if we are going to affiliate all of those wikis, I don;t see why you can't affiliate Steamlands wiki. Because the like Rsk said, "One could argue that affiliating German Nitrome Wiki is like Nitrome Wiki affiliating its own articles" which is the reason you wouldn't affiliate Steamlands wiki. 15:21, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :::That's NOT affiliating, only using interwiki codes in the mainpage. That's what bigger wikis do, and, why not doing it? Also, the other wikis in other languages will not "stole" people, only inform for users that doesn't know english. 16:06, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::...I can't believe you still don't understand what affiliation and attribution is. The Steamlands Wiki's article is a direct copy of our articles. Other language wikis contain Nitrome articles in other languages, while the Steamlands wiki's articles are are a complete copy of are articles, and why would you want to go to another wiki to read the same article? (Pardon my misspelling of words, on my dad's spellchecker-less laptop). -- 16:58, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thanks, NOBODY. That's what I tried to say. I think the difference is notable. 18:38, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :So, what should we do? 19:39, April 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Not affiliate the Steamlands wiki. -- 19:54, April 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't see the use in having a replica of our articles. Besides, shouldn't we have a separate section for discussion of steamlands wiki?SQhi 20:19, April 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Wiki in Question(link since this wiki does not have a high google rank) ::http://nitromessteamlands.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AllPages ::Oppose affiliation. Near verbatim copy.(even the template source code was tranfered, with red link templates displayed.SQhi 20:24, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :::It has already been decided to not affiliate the Steamlands wiki.-- 20:40, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Next Logo Hey NOBODY or whomever may see this. I would like to know if I could design next month's Wiki Logo. Can I pleaaaaaaase???? I already have an Idea as to what will be on it and have began collecting photos. Let me know as soon as you get this! 18:46, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :You can do the fanfiction logo. 19:24, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ::@CandD: You may submit what you think the next logo should look like. However, I cannot guarantee it will go up. -- 19:53, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :: Thats fine by me. I just wanted to see how you make a logo. If it needs improvement you can tell me. I'm not on the fanfiction wiki. 20:17, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :: :: I've updated it up to santi's margin display. My original idea was to have the Miners on the L♥ve sign but it wouldn't all fit. 20:30, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :: Adding other wikis to the Gaming wikis section Hello :) I was woundering if it would be okay to add Scribblenauts wiki and Insaniquarium Wiki to the gaming template place at the bottom of the page? I can put a deal up with this wiki and the others for the advertisment. 22:28, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :I'm okay with that, but the below gaming template with the link to other gaming wiki's on it is not operated by the Nitrome wiki, but on Wikia gaming.-- 22:43, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Blueboy on main page Santi, we should have talked about this before we added it or before we took it away, because both require decisions. We can't just bypass discussion by thinking something doesn't look right. But anyways, Blueboy is our mascot, and I think visitors will like the idea of a blue cuboy on the main page. He deserves a place there. 10:49, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :I removed it untill something is decided, and meanwhile that's being talked it's better to let the mainpage like it was before. And now, talking about Blueboy, I also think that it should be in the mainpage, but, not only to add it anywhere without reason, we should add it saying something, for example. Also, I think the image needs some fixes. Can anyone help? 12:21, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I definitely think the image also needs some fixes. Talk before putting things up A minor problem with editing the main page is people sometimes put up content that is undesirable by the admins. As this is the home page of the wiki, we should be careful with what we put up. What I'm proposing is that users talk about what they want to place on the front page before placing it. -- 13:13, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :That is okay with me, as long as we don't have to notify you for little things like spelling errors. 13:52, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I discussed it in chat with two admins, who agreed. Isn't that enough? We don't need a forum topic to add stuff to the main page. Several changes as big as Blueboy have been made to it even without notification. :: 14:28, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Ahhh Takeshi all those minutes wasted writing a message for nothing! D: (editconflict :P) Anyways, Blueboy should have probably received open discussion so that all the community could look and have a say in this. All users weren't in chat at the time, and chat probably shouldn't be the jump to adding content in the main page. :::>:( I can't even find my previous message now, and I barely remember what I said. Oh, something along the lines of you have to discuss what you add on the main page anyways, and you don't have to constantly remind admins of the edits you make if they're minor. 14:35, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Now I had an edit conflict! Part of me is laughing, the other is wanting to strangle the computer. Anyway, we should talk it over here, not in the forums (I think that was the main idea of what I said before). 14:40, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Discussing each change isn't vital. As you said, minor changes don't need to be discussed with admins. But the problem is, how will each user define a minor change? I realize that adding Blueboy was more than a minor change, but since admins are 80% of who edit the page, I figured we wouldn't necessarily need a talk heading if I asked a few. I'm all for adding Blueboy to the main page, but I didn't just go and add him without some sort of permission. I did it mostly to save time for everyone, as discussing every point can waste time on minor things. :::: 14:53, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::That's fine. For me, a major edit is anything that would be noticeable on the main page, particularly a noticeable edit that is difficult to undo without the use of the rollback or undo button. Correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems as though everyone is okay with Blueboy being on the main page, it was just where he was put that was causing a disagreement. 19:21, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I am okay with putting the blueboy on the main page. And, I don't think we need a rule to define what a 'minor change' is. People can just use their common sense to decide whether or not to bring it up on the talk page. :I hotly disagree placing Blueboy on the main page. The colours for blueboy make him look horrible, and it is due to his horribleness I don't think he should go up on the main page. If someone were to fix him, to give him better colours, then I would find him okay to put up. Until then, I disagree with Blueboy being put up. -- 22:08, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :I completely recolored him. How does this look? BEFORE: http://images.wikia.com/nitrome/images/archive/8/8d/20120826203142!Bluboy.png AFTER: http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/c/c9/Blueboy_2.0.png 20:34, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :Looks epic. I wanna use it in place of all the other Blueboys!-- 21:21, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Banner colors I think that since our theme color is light blue, we should make the banners light blue also. To show what it looks like, I changed the "What's New" banner to blue, and I'll revert it once you've seen it. Do you think this is a good idea? 19:44, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :That looks like a nice colour for the banners. However, we should consult this with Santi before doing this to all banners. -- 20:07, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll say we keep some green livery on our main page. Everything in blue does seem somewhat drab. Having a Colour scheme with a few dominant colors makes for a more appleasing feel SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 00:18, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't think that that pale green is dominant. The blue is more full and more dominant, I don't think it makes it drab. 00:40, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :I like the idea of the blue banners. They look better and more vibrant than the old ones (which are kinda faded and worn looking). 15:41, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ::How about Nitrome Wiki 2.1 Livery: Sapphire Blue and Emerald Green SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 17:12, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Examples? 18:17, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hello people, I'm back. About that, when I made the new banners, I used the default colours of the wikia banners, and I thought it was okay. Today, I've seen the banner made by Takeshi, and maybe it would be good to recolour the banners, but I think we should use a lighter shade for them, and we also should use different colours for the two types of banners. In a nutshell, if we're going to change them, we should think first about the correct colours. 18:48, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::It looks like there's too much blue on the main page. The right rail headings are already coloured blue, and I don't want them clashing with the headings on the left column. Maybe we can darken the original colour and add a bit more blue into it, but I don't see a need to go all blue on the main page. 17:27, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Fan-managed Will saying fan-managed on the front page be enough? How about making a short disclaimer page that expands on that, saying that none of the users here are associated with Nitrome? Then we can link the page from fan-managed, to make sure viewers know for sure what it means. 17:31, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :Good idea. 17:39, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Absolutely. -- 18:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I wrote a disclaimer, here. What do you think? 22:11, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :It covers everything (and more) about this subject. I'm fine with using it. -- 02:41, September 4, 2012 (UTC)